La leyenda inmortal
by Fireclaw-the-cat
Summary: Sonic si no esta robando, esta viajando, asi fue toda su vida para él y nunca le importo nada mas. Amy es una mujer que ha vivido toda su vida en un infierno lleno de lujos y riquezas. Ambos, sin saberlo estan por crear una leyenda que va a durar por los siguientes siglos.


La leyenda inmortal

Una hermosa cantina antigua, se pueden ver mujeres sirviendo tragos a los hombres, bailando y consiguiendo algunos clientes que se sientan solos por la noche, en un rincón hay una banda tocando, diversas personas cada una con su instrumento, cerca de la puerta donde por culpa de una columna la luz no llega, se puede ver a un viejo gato violeta tocando el violín, aunque su mirada parece no reflejar nada, el entusiasmo que le pone alegra el ambiente.

Fireclaw: _Saben, amigos, desde que trabajo en este lugar, no recuerdo haberme movido o viajado a otro pueblo en mi vida. A veces puedo oír historias interesantes cuando me siento a tomar algo y trabo amistad con un forastero. Ellos a diferencia del resto siempre tienen algo que contar y con gusto sueltan todo por una botella de licor y un oído comprensible. A veces forasteros de tanto el norte, el sur, el este o el oeste vienen con historias similares, afectadas por sus propias versiones. La ladrona que encontró el tesoro mas grande y en vez de robarlo vivió feliz junto al guardián que lo protegía; un corazón lleno de odio y venganza que al fin encontró la paz unos minutos antes de sacrificarse por la gente que odiaba; y sin olvidar al erizo inmortal, mi favorita de todas, la que nunca me canso de oír ¿Qué cómo es posible que un erizo normal nunca pueda morir? La gente es ciega, y llama magia a lo primero que no entiendan para no temerle _(riendo) _Yo que la he oído tantas veces y he sido el único que la ha escuchado de la única boca confiable creo que ha llegado el momento de compartirla. Pero hay que volver el tiempo…_

Uno o dos siglos atrás, en una vieja granja un pobre bebe lloraba mientras se escuchan tiros que provenían del exterior de la casa; una vez cesado el fuego, un hombre entro pateando la puerta y con él, dos hombres detrás quienes empezaron a meter en bolsas todo lo que había repartido por la casa y pudiera ser de valor. El escándalo solo hizo llorar mas al bebe, un erizo azul tan pequeño que el más grande de los hombres puede aplastarlo con su gran mano; mientras los demás saqueaban, el hombre sintió el llanto del bebe y se acerco a verlo, en ese mismo momento y para sorpresa del gran hombre, fue la primera vez que se sintió mal, sintió culpa, sintió lastima y sintió al cálido bebe sobre sus brazos mientras este cesaba su llanto. Por alguna razón que no comprendía decidió quedarse con él, sin saber que cargaba en sus brazos, el principio de una leyenda que jamás terminaría.

Veinticinco años después, en otra granja, mucho más grande y acaudalada, podía oírse los trotes de los caballos y los disparos de pistolas y escopetas intercambiando balas, en el exterior, tres figuras: roja, amarilla y azul, intentaban escapar de los disparos de varios granjeros. Para suerte de estos ninguno salió herido logrando escapar con bolsas llenas y una sonrisa enorme; horas más tarde se encontraban a unos pocos kilómetros de un enorme pueblo mientras intercambiaban cosas y unas últimas palabras.

Sonic: _Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos_

Knuckles: _¿En serio vas a irte?_

Sonic: _No me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, quiero descansar en este pueblo y ver cuál es mi siguiente destino; todavía no he ido al norte o el este_

Tails: _Buena suerte, Sonic, ya sabes que si pasas por aquí, siempre vamos a necesitar una mano para robarle a las propiedades de ese huevo explotador_

Sonic: _Lo tendré en cuenta, amigo, adiós_

Knuckles: _Sonic, si vas a estar paseando por ahí en este pueblo, mejor cómprate algo mejor que esa basura amarillenta y sucia, este lugar no es amistoso con los nuestros_

Sonic: _Solo será un día, te puedo asegurar que para mañana estaré a kilómetros de aquí_

El erizo se separo de sus compañeros adentrándose solo en el pueblo. A diferencia de otros pueblos que conocía, este tenía casas blancas y un poco de ambiente verde decorativo, la gente en vez de usar los típicos trapos oscuros y ropa provocativa, en cambio, las mujeres vestían hermosos vestidos brillantes y los hombres caminaban con trajes de la época que dejaban relucir su acaudala vida. Sonic por fin logro adentrarse en el pueblo llegando hasta una pequeña parte donde aun se observaban viejas cantinas y edificios casi destruidos.

Llego hasta un establo donde dejo su caballo para luego caminar y conocer un poco del pueblo, maravillándose por lo enorme y limpio del lugar.

Al momento del atardecer, y luego de una rápida visita a la cantina, un cansado Sonic intentaba buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche; hasta que su búsqueda fue interrumpida por unos gritos que provenían de un callejón oscuro.

En el callejón había dos hombres zorros con sonrisa malvada y vestidos elegantemente, frente a ellos estaba una mujer tirada en el piso con el vestido atorado entre estacas y basura.

Hombre: _¿Por qué sigues corriendo, niña?_

Mujer: _Déjenme en paz, ya les dije que no quiero nada_

Hombre: (otro hombre) _Por favor, niña, solo queremos darte un par de lecciones para cuando estés con nuestro amigo ¿No vas a querer arruinarle la luna de miel?_

Mujer: (llorando) _Solo déjenme sola, no me interesa ninguna de esas cosas, y menos con pedazos de mierda como ustedes_

Hombre: (silbando) _Con razón nuestro jefe te compro, tienes cuerpo de diosa y boca de zorra _(sujetándose los pantalones)

Sonic: _¿Qué sucede aquí, amigos?_

Hombre: (dándose vuelta) _Piérdete, idiota, estamos ocupados_

Sonic: _Tranquilo, colega, no quiero andar solo esta noche y tengo un poco de dinero extra ¿Compartimos mitad y mitad? _(sacando una pequeña bolsa de entre sus ropas)

Hombre: (maravillado con el sonido de la bolsa) _Bueno, pero nosotros primero ¿está bien? Luego de divertirnos te la llevaremos_

Sonic: _Esta bien, una última cosa antes de terminar el trato_

Ambos hombres no pudieron reaccionar cuando el erizo se convirtió en una ráfaga y en menos de unos segundos llego hasta ellos dándole unos fuertes combos que dejo a uno de boca al suelo y al otro contra una pared inconsciente.

Sonic: _Me hierve la sangre cuando dos basuras intentan pasarse de listos con una mujer_

El erizo paso por al lado de los derribados hombres y se agacho para destrabar el vestido de la mujer quien se tapaba la cara asustada.

Sonic: (extendiendo la mano) _¿Estás bien?_

Mujer: _Si, solo estoy algo cansada, llevo corriendo casi una hora de estos…_

La mujer retiro sus manos para ver quien la había salvado y se quedo muda al verlo. El erizo por otro lado se quedo maravillado al verla mejor a la mujer, ella era una erizo color rosa, pelo largo y ojos verdes, su ropa era larga y brillante llena de detalles hermosos que cubrían todo su cuerpo; la erizo aun temblando tomo la mano de Sonic, y este pudo sentir lo suave y delicada que esta era y por alguna razón hacia latir su corazón.

Sonic: _Mucho gusto… me llamo Sonic_

Mujer: _Yo soy Amy, Amy rose… gracias por salvarme_

Sonic: (pensando) _mierda, ahora que le digo… es la primera vez que veo una mujer tan… brillante, no se parece en nada a las mujeres de las cantinas_

Amy: (pensando) _¿Sera peligroso? ¿Por qué esta vestido como un sucio vago y aun así su mirada es…?_

Sonic: _¿Necesitas ayuda para volver donde vives?_

Amy: (reaccionando) _No, no, estos son los únicos que siempre me acosan y espero que se queden más tranquilos ahora_

Sonic: _¿Te molestan muy seguidos?_

Amy: (deprimida) _Cada minuto que he salido de mi casa desde hace 9 años_

Sonic: _¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Qué edad tienes?_

Amy: _Acabo de cumplir los veintidós_

Sonic: (enojado) _Debe haber sido terrible_

Amy: _Si. Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme. Otra vez gracias_

La mujer se alejo rápidamente aun con su largo vestido, Sonic continuaba mirando hacia el frente luego de que ella se había ido. Lo único que pudo cortar su trance fue los quejidos de los hombres que empezaban a despertarse.

Sonic: _¿Así que ustedes han estado haciéndole la vida imposible desde que era una niña?_

Hombre: (contra la pared) _No es nuestra culpa que sean tan deliciosas cuando aun están verdes_

Sonic: _Hijo de puta_

El erizo no lo pensó dos veces y antes de que los hombres se pusieran de pie, el erizo acabo con sus vidas de dos tiros certeros; en menos de un minuto el sonido se escucho por los alrededores llenándose de gente solo para llegar y encontrar dos cadáveres y nada más.

Al otro día, un Sonic ya más tranquilo y positivo tenía preparado su caballo para irse del pueblo; no era ni mediodía cuando fue visto alejándose del pueblo a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia el norte. Logro recorrer varios kilómetros hasta llegada la noche, pero aun así estaba muy lejos del siguiente pueblo.

El erizo estaba frente a una fogata terminando de comer y preparando todo para dormir al aire libre.

Sonic: (bostezo) _Que buena es esta región, estos pueblos de por aquí son más tranquilos, aunque eso los hace más aburridos _(acostándose con la mirada hacia el cielo) _Perfecta noche para dormir bajo las estrellas_

Voz: _¿Disculpe?_

Sonic: (levantándose de un salto) _¿Quién anda ahí?_

Voz: _Perdón por seguirlo _(acercándose)

Sonic: _Si… usted es… la señorita con apellido… Amy Rose ¿Cierto?_

Amy: _Me alegro de volver a verte, Sonic_

Sonic: _¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Es mas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Amy: _Yo no pude darte las gracias como era debido y quería verte_

Sonic: (sonriendo) _Pero no era necesa…_

Antes que el erizo pudiera terminar su frase, ya tenía a la mujer pegada justo al lado de él.

Amy: _Yo en serio me siento muy agradecida y quisiera recompensarlo_

La mujer no le dio tiempo cuando lo beso profundamente, el erizo sorprendido solo se dejo llevar y antes de un minuto ambos ya estaban en el suelo compartiendo un largo beso mientras el erizo acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer por encima de su ropa. Sonic bajaba lentamente sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de la mujer quien al parecer reacciono negativamente.

Amy: (gritando) _Pervertido_

La mujer hizo aparecer de la nada un enorme martillo más grande que ella y aplasto al erizo quien solo pudo quedarse quieto hasta que abrió los ojos saltando de su bolsa para dormir. Miro para todos lados aun confundido solo viendo el resto del árido camino y su caballo atado a un costado de él.

Sonic: _Mierda ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? _(acostándose) _Estoy muy grande para este tipo de sueños… y peor que se sintiera tan real. Me pregunto si ella estará bien _(viendo su mano) _Su mano era tan suave, nunca en mi vida sentí algo así... Capaz deba volver y no se…_

El erizo solo se quedo mirando la noche estrellada pensando en aquella mujer que se le paso por sus sueños y que no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Ya al mediodía, el erizo otra vez se encontraba en el gran pueblo, esta vez caminaba sin rumbo alguno revisando cada esquina del pueblo o buscando a una persona que se pareciera a la mujer que había ayudado días atrás. Cuando llego a la parte sur del pueblo, sintió que la gente empezaba a mirarlo raro, y no era de extrañar, porque la apariencia del erizo era muy común en la parte noroeste del pueblo; pero ahí en el sur, quien no brillaba era visto de mala gana. El erizo aun así ignoro al resto y se enfoco en encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños, hasta que fue detenido por dos hombres, estos no vestían como los demás, pero aun así sus trajes eran tan brillantes y acompañados de un raro emblema dorado con forma de jazmín.

Oficial: _Disculpe, nunca lo vi antes por aquí_

Sonic: (sorprendido) _Lo siento, soy nuevo y solo estoy… dando un paseo para conocer los alrededores_

Oficial: (el otro) _Si, creo que una persona como usted se sentiría mas bienvenido en el norte_

Sonic: _Ya he estado ahí los últimos dos días, por eso ahora ando dando un vistazo por aquí_

Oficial: _¿Dos días? Curioso. Bueno, disculpe que lo molestemos, señor erizo, disfrute de su caminata_

Sonic:_ Muchas gracias o lo que sea _(se aleja)

Oficial: _Creí que lo íbamos a tirar en la cárcel para que se pudra_

Oficial: _Si, pero creo que podemos encontrarle una causa, investiguémoslo un poco_

Oficial: _¿Una causa? Como si eso nos hubiera detenido en el pasado, sinvergüenza_

Ambos hombres rieron en voz baja mientras seguían al erizo desde lejos, Sonic caminaba troquilo intentando ubicarse y pensando por cuales calles ya había pasado, hasta que se decidió por doblar en una esquina; los dos policías se acercaron rápidamente pero al doblar en la esquina, no había ni un solo rastro del erizo azul de ropas amarillentas, solo gente con sus limpios atuendos. Desde el techo de un pequeño cobertizo, Sonic observaba como ambos policías desaparecían y dejaban de seguirlo, había escuchado bien lo que dijeron aquellos oficiales por lo que debía tener cuidado si quería encontrar a la erizo rosa sin meterse en problemas.

El sigilo y velocidad del erizo eran estupendos por lo que podía moverse por la ciudad sin llamar la atención, en cambio él si prestaba atención en esa gente, caminando tan tranquila, su apariencia lustrosa aun en los caminos de tierra, las mujeres tan bellas y refinadas, todo esto era nuevo para el erizo quien se había criado toda su vida a base del saqueo y los robos.

Otra vez llegaba el atardecer cuando Sonic vio que el movimiento cesaba y la gente se encerraba en sus inmensas casas, caminaba tranquilo ahora que ya no levantaba tantas sospechas; cuando se acercaba a los barrios bajos, para su sorpresa, justo cuando llego al límite que separaba las dos zonas, pudo volver a verla frente a él, caminando junto a otro grupo de mujeres de su edad y un hombre detrás de ellas. Al principio se sintió intimidado, y no porque estaba acompañada, sino porque al volver a verla sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba y le costaba pensar con claridad; aun así tomo valor y se acerco a hablar con ella.

Sonic: _Disculpen _(las mujeres pasan por al lado de él sin prestarle caso, el hombre de atrás lo mira enojado)_ Disculpa, la mujer erizo…_

Hombre: (bloqueándole el camino) _¿Qué quieres, idiota?_

Sonic:_ Solo quiero hablar con ella_

Hombre: _Vete a una cantina a contratar una puta, acá no molestes_

Sonic: _Pero si ella me conoce_

Hombre: _Disculpe, señorita Rose ¿Conoce a este hombre?_

Amy: _Jamás lo he visto en mi vida_

Hombre: _Ya escuchaste, piérdete_

Sonic se quedo sin palabras luego de oír el tono de la mujer, y solo pudo quedarse ahí congelado observando cómo las mujeres seguían hablando y riendo tan tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Por dentro, el erizo lo sentía vacio y algo estúpido por atrasar su viaje.

Unos días más tarde Sonic todavía se encontraba dando vueltas por la zona infortunada, por alguna razón sentía que no estaba con ánimos de hacer un largo viaje sin rumbo alguno.

Llegada la noche y como siempre saliendo de una cantina, el erizo caminaba tranquilamente estirando las piernas y respirando un poco de aire fresco para que se le pasara el efecto del licor, del que ya estaba acostumbrado y no le afectaba mucho. Esta vez decidió caminar hasta acercarse otra vez donde se delimitaba la ciudad para ver las grandes e iluminadas casas que ahí se levantaban. Otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver tres figuras corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta meterse a una casa que todavía estaba en construcción y solo tenía unas pocas paredes.

Para sorpresa del erizo, pudo reconocer a la figura que corría adelante y se apuro en entrar en la inacabada construcción, otra vez dos hombres estaban persiguiendo a la mujer erizo, quien para escapar se había subido por una escalera mal construida.

Sonic: _Déjenla en paz_

Hombre: _Mira esto, si es un vago de cantina _(metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y tirándole una moneda) _Te invito un trago si cierras el culo_

Sonic: _¿Que piensan hacerle?_

Hombre: _Esta perra se quería escapar de su casa, la pobre tonta, como es mujer_

Las risas del hombre fueron calladas por un rápido puñetazo en la boca que lo dejo desmayado y le hizo volar unos cuantos dientes de la boca. El otro hombre quiso sacar su arma pero Sonic aprovecho su velocidad para llegar hasta él y darle un codazo en el estomago y terminarlo con un rodillazo en la mandíbula. Cuando parecía que ya todo estaba en calma, los pedazos de escalera se rompieron y la mujer casi cae pero fue salvada por el erizo quien la atrapo en sus brazos.

Sonic: _¿Te encuentras bien?_

Amy: (sobre los brazos de Sonic) _Si, creí que podría salir sin que me vieran_

Sonic:_ ¿En serio intentaste escapar de tu casa a esta hora?_

Amy: _Es que recién a esta hora pude salir y yo quería… nada_

Sonic: _Bueno, ahora ya estas a salvo_

Amy: _¿Crees que… podrías bajarme?_

Sonic: (sonrojado) _Lo siento, lo siento_

Sonic intento bajar con calma a la mujer pero esta al tocar el suelo con uno de sus pies se cayó inmediatamente al piso solo para ser sujetada por el erizo.

Sonic: _¿Qué te paso?_

Amy: _El pie… duele demasiado_

Sonic: (levantadora) _Te llevare a un lugar donde pueda verte mejor _(preparándose para correr)

Amy: _¿Qué estás por…?_

El grito de la mujer fue acompañado por la increíble ráfaga creada por el erizo al correr quien en menos de un minuto y sin ser detectado la llevo hasta el pequeño cuarto que alquilaba. El erizo la acomodo en una silla y al encender la luz otra vez se quedo maravillado, esta vez su largo pelo rosa iba bien combinado con un largo vestido amarillo con detalles de flores blancas y otros también del mismo color que le daban apariencia de una joven princesa.

Amy: (con muecas de dolor) _¿Sucede algo?_

Sonic: (muy sonrojado) _Nada, perdón, solo déjame ver tu pie_

Amy: (avergonzada) _Claro que no, yo estoy bien, solo necesito sentarme un minuto y…_

El erizo no espero ni un segundo mas y aun sonrojado le levanto un poco el vestido para ver mejor su pie, seguido de sacarle con cuidado su largo tacón negro.

Amy: _No toques, duele mucho_

Sonic: (preocupado) _Esto necesita verlo un doctor inmediatamente, esforzaste mucho el pie luego de lesionarte ¿Por qué andabas sola tan tarde?_

Amy: _Yo quería… volver a verte_

Ambos se sonrojaron y otra vez se vieron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista; Sonic se puso de pie y le extendió la mano, la mujer con dificultad logro ponerse de pie y ambos se miraron cada vez más de cerca hasta compartir un largo y profundo beso, la mujer tenía dificultades aun con el dolor de su pie pero no le importaba comparado con el dulce momento que estaban pasando. El beso solo fue interrumpido cuando Sonic pudo sentir las lágrimas de la mujer.

Sonic: _¿Qué te sucede?_

Amy: _Yo… perdón, debo irme_

Sonic: _Tranquila, déjame ayudarte por lo menos_

Amy: _No, solo quiero irme, ya es tarde_

La mujer aun con dificultad logro forzar su pie aun con la hinchazón, entre lágrimas y el dolor logro alejarse antes de empeorar la situación. Sonic preocupado la siguió desde atrás esperando que ella no lo viera y asegurarse que llegara bien a la casa.

La mujer erizo entro aun rengueando solo para ser recibida por su familia, juntos con dos hombres y los dos hombres golpeados quienes tenían vendas y manchas de sangre en toda su ropa. Por alguna razón esto asusto a Amy más de lo que ya estaba.

Unos días más tarde Sonic estaba oculto intentando ver a Amy, había pasado mucho sin verla salir y esto lo asustaba mucho; luego del cuarto día ya estaba al límite de su paciencia y decidido pensó la forma de entrar de escondida a la casa, su velocidad era buena en exteriores, pero en interiores le costaba moverse con libertad para no ser atrapado.

Llegada la noche el erizo se acerco a una ventana y entro a la casa, por dentro el lugar era maravilloso, las paredes llenas de fotos de toda la familia de Amy, piezas artísticas y adornos coleccionables de todo tipo. Sonic igual no tenía tiempo para perder en detalles por lo que se movía entre la casa que parecía aparentemente vacía. Camino por un largo pasillo oscuro, subió una escalera y reviso cada habitación hasta llegar a la última. Abrió despacio la puerta para no ser descubierto, pero al ingresar desde detrás de la puerta recibió un gran golpe con un florero que le dejo un chichón cubierto de tierra.

Amy: _¿Sonic? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Sonic: (rascándose la cabeza) _Amy… lo siento, yo necesitaba…_

El erizo se quedo helado al levantar la cabeza, frente a él estaba Amy, otra vez vestía un hermoso vestido lleno de detalles brillantes que le daban la apariencia de ser de la realeza, pero algo arruinaba tanta belleza y elegancia, un enorme ojo morado que parecía haber sido muy doloroso y Amy pudo notar que Sonic se asusto al verlo.

Sonic: _¿Qué te paso?_

Amy: _No me paso nada ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

Sonic: (enojado) _Dime que te paso_

Amy: (enojada) _No te tengo por qué decir nada a un sucio como tú. Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ahora _(escuchando el sonido de la puerta) _Dios, esos deben ser Lion y Elías. Sonic por favor, vete_

Sonic: _Dime que te paso o no me moveré de aquí por nada de este mundo_

Amy: (escuchando las escaleras) _Te prometo que te contare todo, por favor solo vete por la ventana_

Sonic: _No voy a esperar otro día, debe ser hoy mismo_

Amy: _Esta bien, ve a una casa verde que esta por aquí cerca, solo vete por la ventana y sigue por la calle hacia la derecha, solo hay una casa verde. Espérame ahí y te diré todo, pero te lo ruego, ahora vete antes de que sea tarde_

Sonic salió por la ventana, la altura no era muy grande pero aun así se sujeto del marco para intentar caer desde menos altura. Aunque antes de dejarse caer, pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse y unas voces que provenían desde dentro de la casa.

Elías: _¿Cómo esta mi prometida hoy?_

Amy: _Bien… solo terminando los últimos libros_

Elías: _Me alegro de que por fin vayas a terminar con todo ese circo así podamos casarnos _(se escucha el sonido de un asqueroso beso)

Lion: _Por favor, hermano, ya vámonos que me muero de sed_

Elías: _Adiós, mi princesa_

Sonic ya no pudo soportar más y solo se soltó cayendo bien parado, entre su cara de furia y lagrimas aguanto todo lo posible hasta llegar a la casa verde indicada, dio un rápido vistazo por las ventanas y vio que esta estaba completamente vacía por lo que se metió a esperar. Por suerte para el erizo había una pequeña mesa con sillas y un juego de velas que lo ayudo a distraerse mientras esperaba, era casi la medianoche cuando por fin sintió ruidos desde una habitación en el piso superior.

Amy: (desde arriba) _¿Sonic?_

Sonic: _¿Amy?_

Amy: _Sube aquí, por favor_

El erizo subió las escaleras hasta encontrar la única habitación iluminada, esta solo tenía una cama incomoda donde la mujer erizo se sentó para masajearse el pie.

Sonic: (sentándose en el piso) _¿Fuiste a ver al doctor?_

Amy: _Si, dice que tardare un par de meses, esforcé mucho la herida_

Sonic: _¿Y el ojo?_

Amy: (suspirando) _¿Por qué no puedes dejarme en paz?_

Sonic: _Solo quiero saber que te paso en el ojo_

Amy: (no aguantando mas y llorando) _Esto es lo que me merezco por no hacer caso a mi futuro esposo_

Sonic se quedo aterrado mientras Amy le contaba todo el estilo de vida que fue obligada a vivir desde el día que nació; las incontables horas de estudio, los meses encerradas, estudiar en casa y hacer amigos solo con aquellos que sus padres acepten, y el peor día de todos, fue cuando llegaron Elías y Lion a su vida; la esposa de Elías había muerto misteriosamente por lo que estos dos hermanos compraron a Amy con amenazas y dinero; su padre aun siendo muy estricto, intento alargar la fecha de la boda, y como profesor de su hija le fue creando mas cursos por lo que cada vez la erizo debía estudiar más si no quería terminar casándose.

Sonic ya estaba al borde de la locura cuando la mujer termino de decir las últimas palabras.

Amy: _Y como pensaron que me iba a fugar, Lion me dio un fuerte golpe para que aprendiera a respetar a su hermano_

Sonic: _Eso es enfermizo ¿Cómo has podido soportar cada año?_

Amy: _¿Quién sabe? Solo termine aceptando lo inevitable _(levantándose) _Ahora que lo sabes, te pido por favor, solo vete y déjame continuar con mi vida_

Sonic: _Pero esto no es vida, Amy_

Amy: _Solo vete y no lo hagas más difícil. Te podría ir mal por estar cerca de mí_

Sonic: _No le tengo miedo a un montón de fracasados_

Amy: _No sabes nada, Elías solo es un ignorante y mimado, pero Lion es peligroso, es el dueño de este pueblo y no va a dudar ni un segundo en matarte_

Sonic: _¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué me vaya luego de saber cómo vives? Nunca podría perdonarme_

Amy: _Continua con tu vida, al menos tienes una porque vivir. Yo no voy a arrastrar a nadie al infierno que fui destinada. Solo vete y no vuelvas_

Amy camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir sintió que la agarraban del brazo, Sonic sin pensarlo un segundo la trajo hasta él pegándola a su pecho; esto causo que Amy se ruborizara y acompañado de sus ojos que acaban de llorar, para el erizo era una vista tan hermosa.

Sonic: _¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me vaya luego de haberte conocido?_

El erizo acerco sus labios a los de Amy esperando que esta le respondiera, y fue así, la mujer no resistió mas y clavo sus labios en los del erizo, sin importarle si habría problemas o no, sin importarle que podrían descubrir que no estaba en su cuarto, la mujer solo pensaba en estar junto a ese hombre que la había salvado y estaba ahí rogando para que se quedara.

Los dos erizos pasaron toda la noche juntos en la única cama disponible, solo ellos dos siendo uno solos.

Sonic: (abrazado a Amy) _Te amo, Amy_

Amy: _Te amo, Sonic_

El erizo azul cansado se quedo profundamente dormido; solo pudo ser despertado por la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, se despertó solo para ver que se encontraba solo en la habitación con su ropa acomodada a un costado de la cama.

El erizo paseaba contento y enamorado por la ciudad, se sentía lleno de vida y caminaba con una gran sonrisa, no podía esperar para volverse a encontrar con la mujer que había compartido tan hermosa noche. Busco por todos lados casi visitando medio pueblo hasta que encontró el perfecto ramo de flores, quería convencer a Amy para que escapen juntos y puedan vivir ellos solos. Llegada la noche, el erizo se había quedado escondido esperando sin suerte a que su amada saliera al menos unos minutos de la casa y pudiera encararla con el ramo de flores.

Voz: _¿Esta linda la noche?_

Sonic se dio vuelta para recibir un culatazo en la cabeza que lo hizo caer al piso, solo para recibir una patada en el estomago; el erizo fue arrastrado de espaldas aun consciente varias cuadras hasta ser arrojado a los pies de un hombre, Sonic estaba muy débil por el ataque sorpresa y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia logro ponerse de pie solo para recibir un puñetazo en el estomago que lo dejo de rodillas. Frente a él estaba un erizo marrón, de apariencia desnutrida y ropa blanca y brillante.

Lion: _Así que tu eres el que quería robarnos nuestra mercancía_

Sonic: _Ella no… _(Siendo callado con una patada en la mejilla por el erizo)

Lion: _Te lo voy a decir una vez, ándate de aquí. Aquí tenemos reglas básicas para la vida perfecta, y basuras forasteras con ideales estúpidos no son bienvenidos, la regla numero uno es: lo que compraste, es tuyo, y nadie puede quitártelo ¿Entiendes? Mi hermano si es un idiota por comprarse una mujer tan estúpida, pero es mi familia, y si él la quiere, él la va a tener _(pisándole la cara) _Pero me gusta tu entusiasmo, le diste su merecido a cuatro de mis hombres, así que te dejo que te subas a tu caballo y te vayas. Por la niña rosada no te preocupes, mi hermano solo se divertirá con ella y le dará un rápido final_

El hombre solo hizo una señal para marcharse, cobardemente antes de irse cada uno de sus hombre le pego otra patada al erizo quien con suerte aun podía respirar luego de tantos golpes.

Más tarde, en la habitación de Amy, la mujer erizo tenía una sola cosa en mente, su amado azul, a quien no había podido visitar por culpa de su entrometida familia, pero que esperaba cada segundo con volver a verlo.

Lion: _¿Se te nota feliz hoy, basurita?_

Amy: _¿Lion?_

Lion: _Me encontré con tu amigo… un erizo de pelos raros y sonrisa estúpida ¿lo conoces?_

Amy: (ocultando el miedo) _No, no me suena, pero creo que le di unas monedas a alguien así hace un par de días ¿por qué?_

Lion: _Que torpe fui, malentendí las cosas e hice que unos de mis hombres lo matara. Pero como no es amigo tuyo, igual no importa… Yo voy a irme un par de semanas, cuida bien de mi hermano_

Amy solo llego a darse vuelta para que Lion no viera su cara, la erizo una vez quedo sola en la habitación llego a tirarse a su cama para empezar a llorar, tapándose la cara con la almohada para que no escuchen sus llantos. Para la mujer, escuchar que su amado había sido asesinado fue la última gota, desde ese momento sintió que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y solo era un cascaron vacio que toda su vida solo haría lo que su padre o su futuro prometido le ordenaban.

Los días pasaron como siempre, Amy estudiaba una pila de libros que solo continuaba creciendo, se sentaba en silencio a comer con su familia tres veces al día, recibía leves manoseadas y groserías de parte de Elías; todos lo ignoraban, pero sus ojos no tenían vida, y su voz había cambiado a un tono sordo casi robótico.

Así continuo la semana para la mujer erizo, quien una noche estaba tirada en su cama esperando para dormirse con la mente en blanco, en su débil estado solo recordar un rápido reflejo del ser que había perdido hizo que se le escapara una lagrima antes de quedarse dormida. Horas más tarde, ya faltando unas pocas horas para que llegue el amanecer, fue despertada por los gritos de su padre.

Sr. Rose: _Amy, despierta, la casa se incendia, vamos, idiota_

El hombre solo tuvo que ver que Amy habría los ojos, para correr fuera de la habitación dejándola acostada y confusa por lo que pasaba. La erizo aun sintiendo el leve olor a humo, caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos intentando llegar hasta la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por salir su madre la agarro desde atrás y la abrazo muy fuerte.

Sra. Rose: _Niña estúpida ¿no escuchas? Hay un demente lanzando flechas de fuego a la casa, no salgas_

Ambas mujeres se asustaron al ver como una flecha incendiada entraba por la ventana clavándose contra una pared.

Sr. Rose: _Vamos todos a escondernos atrás, ahí estaremos seguros hasta que lleguen los guardias_

La madre de Amy forcejeaba para lleva a su hija, esta por otro lado solo miraba hacia atrás mientras era arrastrada por su madre, miraba por el agujero de la ventana justo en el momento que el atacante pasaba a toda velocidad encima de su caballo, solo necesito un segundo para reconocerlo, sabía que se trataba de Sonic.

El erizo se encontraba fuera de la casa, tenía heridas en todo su rostro y en un estado de cólera lanzaba flechas de fuego contra la casa intentando que salieran sus habitantes.

Sra. Rose: (arrastrando a Amy del brazo) _Vamos, niña, muévete de una vez_

Amy: _Suéltame, tengo que ir afuera_

Sra. Rose: _No digas estupideces, me caías mejor cuando no hablabas…_

Amy violentamente empezó a sacudirse y en eso logro meterle un codazo a su madre en la nariz, logrando quedar libre y saliendo por la puerta. Grito el nombre de Sonic y este la vio inmediatamente solo para ver como su padre llegaba desde atrás e intentaba meterla dentro de la casa.

Sonic: _Suéltela_

Sonic salto del caballo y corrió intentando ayudar a Amy solo para recibir un portazo justo cuando intentaba entrar.

Sr. Rose: _No sé quien mierda sea, pero te vas a ir a la cocina hasta que lleguen los guardias_

El hombre logro arrastrar a Amy y tirarla contra una esquina de la cocina. Sonic desde afuera intentaba romper la puerta pero fue interrumpido por los sonidos de los caballos. De ellos bajaron cuatro hombres, y el de frente era un erizo marrón muy gordo, su traje era todo blanco pero había señales de manchas de comida por todos lados.

Elías: _¿Quién es este payaso que no sabe donde está metiendo sus narices?_

Sonic: (enfurecido) _Tu voz me suena… ¿Tú no eres Elías?_

Elías: _Que te importa. Muchachos, fuego_

Los cuatro hombres dispararon contra el erizo, este uso su velocidad para esquivarlas a todas y atacar a los tres hombres detrás de Elías, los primeros dos fueron fácil, pero él otro era muy experimentado y logro darle un par de golpes al erizo, igual este estaba en un estado de furia que lo hacía insensible al dolor y fácilmente termino derrotando al ultimo peón del hombre gordo.

Sonic: _Ahora tu _(agarrando a Elías del cuello) _Dime una razón por la que no deba matarte_

Elías: (llorando) _Tengo mucho dinero, puedo darte todo lo que desees, mi hermano controla el pueblo, y puedo arreglar para que te consiga lo que sea_

Sonic: (arrojándolo a un lado) _No vales la pena… dile a tu hermano que gracias por la oferta, y que me iré del pueblo luego de rescatar a una amiga_

Elías: _¿Amiga? ¿Hablas de Amy? Ella me perte…_

Sonic solo lo callo de un corte alto en la mandíbula que lo hizo morder y sangrar la lengua. El erizo al fin logro derribar la puerta, dentro de la casa estaba el señor Rose con un balde apagando las ultimas flechas que quedaban; este vio al erizo y corrió rápidamente a la cocina siendo perseguido por Sonic quien ni se molesto en correr. El erizo azul entro a la habitación solo para esquivar sin problemas un cuchillo que paso horizontalmente por cerca de su estomago.

Sonic: (tomando el cuchillo desde el filo y cortándose un poco) _No intentes nada estúpido, viejo _(sacándole el cuchillo y agarrándolo desde el mango)

Amy: _Sonic…_

Sonic: _Amy ¿Hay algo de valor o que quieras llevarte de aquí antes de que nos vayamos?_

Amy: _¿Irnos?_

Sr. Rose: _Usted no puede llevarse a mi hija, me han pagado mucho por ella y es dinero que ya he gasta…_

Sonic: (agarrándolo del cuello) _La única razón por la que sigues respirando, es porque eres el padre de Amy, así que no juegues con tu suerte_

Sr. Rose: _No dejare… que te… lleves a mi niña_

Sonic: _¿Tu niña? Luego de dejarla vivir este infierno aun la llamas "tu niña"_

Amy: _Por favor, suéltalo _(Sonic obedece) _No quiero nada de aquí… solo vámonos_

Sonic tomo de la mano a Amy y caminaron intentando salir de la casa, pero al querer salir Elías salto desde afuera intentando apuñalar a Sonic con un enorme cuchillo de cazador; Sonic lo esquivo fácilmente mientras protegía a Amy, y ambos erizos tuvieron una pelea con cuchillos, siendo el de Sonic solo uno de cocina, pero el erizo azul tenía mucha más habilidad mientras que el otro solo lanzaba torpes golpes intentando apuñalarlo. Sonic ya cansado de todo este lamentable acto hizo un movimiento rápido para atraparle la mano a Elías y con la otra le clavo el cuchillo en el cuello acabando con la vida de erizo gordo.

Era la primera vez que Amy veía a alguien morir frente a ella y del impacto no podía moverse; Sonic la levanto en brazos mientras salían de la casa, esta vez algunos habitantes de pueblo se reunieron solo para ver como un erizo de ropas amarillentas y sucias ayudaba a la erizo rosa a subir al caballo y ambos se alejaron del pueblo a toda velocidad.

Pasaron varias horas desde la pelea, y Sonic estaba sentado mientras Amy cuidaba de sus heridas al lado de un pequeño rio.

Sonic: _Dime... ¿Quieres venir conmigo o… te ayudo a instalarte en un nuevo pueblo?_

Amy: _¿Instalarme?_

Sonic: _Ya sabes, conseguir una casa, un trabajo, y vivir tranquila tu libertad_

Amy: _Eso suena muy lindo pero… ¿No podríamos hacer eso juntos?_

Sonic: _Nunca he vivido una vida así, no suelo ser de las personas que quieren quedarse en un lugar para siempre_

Amy: _¿Por qué no? Suena a una hermosa vida y la disfrutaría mejor a tu lado_

Sonic: _¿Entonces quieres que vivamos juntos en un pueblo?_

Amy: _Yo solo quiero… estar contigo_

Sonic:_ Eso me recuerda, dame un segundo_

El erizo aun débil camino hasta su caballo y reviso un pequeño bolso, saco un pequeño estuche y se volvió a acercar a Amy.

Amy: _¿Qué es eso?_

Sonic: _Bueno, creí que si todo esto salía bien… yo… no, tú… Quiero decir ¿si quisieras casarte conmigo? _(El erizo abrió el estuche dejando ver un pequeño anillo, este no parecía ser muy costoso y carecía de joya) _Si tu quieres vivir una vida tranquila, yo prometo dártela, solo tú y yo en una linda casa. Mientras este contigo, no necesito ir a otro lugar ¿Qué dices?_

La mujer no podía responderle de los nervios, así que solo salto encima de él y comenzó a besarlo entre lágrimas y caricias.

Algunos años más tarde, la pareja de erizos vivía felizmente casada en una hermosa casa, esta no era tan grande como la del otro pueblo, pero aun así eran felices y para el humilde pueblo jamás habían visto llegar a una pareja tan enamorada. Sonic dejo la vida de hurtos y trabaja en una huerta en las afueras del pueblo, hasta ya comenzaba a usar trajes en vez de la ropa típica de un viajero; mientras que Amy aun usaba vestidos brillantes pero no tan costosos, y trabajaba feliz en una taberna familiar cerca de donde vivían.

Al llegar la noche, el erizo caminaba tranquilo esperando con ansias llegar y cubrir con sus brazos a su amada esposa, como sorpresa especial por fin le había comprado un hermoso anillo con un diamante precioso y no podía esperar para ver su cara al llegar a casa. El erizo estaba tan entusiasmado y distraído pensando en sus cosas que no pudo ver que estaba siendo rodeado, ya era muy tarde cuando quiso reaccionar y solo llego a sentir una fría pistola apoyada sobre su espalda.

Sonic: _Solo tengo un anillo, gaste todo mi dinero en él, llévenselo_

Voz: _No quiero el anillo, erizo_

Sonic: _¿Lion? ¿Cómo me encontraste?_

Lion: _Me tomo años, hombres, y mi pueblo. Pero al fin te encontré_

Sonic: _Yo solo quiero… volver junto a mi esposa, por favor_

Lion: _Que tierno, esa basura rosada será la siguiente a quien matare_

Sonic: (llorando) _Por favor, te lo pido, solo déjame ir con mi esposa_

Lion: _Es triste ver a un hombre como tú convertido en esta cosa despreciable con traje y lagrimas. Creí que eras un hombre_

Sonic: _No me interesa ser un hombre, solo quiero vivir una vida tranquila ahora. Tu hermano no era una buena persona_

Lion: _¿Y a mí me lo dices? Te puedo asegurar que si ese idiota no hubiera tenido mi sangre, hubiera sido la primera persona que habría asesinado en mi vida_

Sonic: _¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?_

Lion: _Pero era mi hermano; y tu y la otra mierda me lo han arrebatado_

Mientras tanto, Amy llego temprano y había pasado todo el día preparando todo para una gran cena, para ella no era la típica cena de todos los días, esperaba feliz a su esposo para sorprenderlo con todos sus platos favoritos. Pasaron las horas y Sonic no llegaba, la comida ya estaba fría y la mujer empezaba a preocuparse. Ya era casi la medianoche cuando decidió salir de la casa e ir a la cantina donde era común encontrarlo, camino entre el silencioso pueblo esperando verlo, hasta que pudo encontrarlo… sin vida. Ella se acerco, ahí estaba de espadas sobre un charco de sangre, ella se acerco manchando todo su vestido y lo dio vuelta; la mirada sin vida del erizo estaba arruinada por el agujero de una bala que había logrado atravesarlo por completo.

Amy: _Sonic… mira como han arruinado tu hermosa cara..._

Amy solo se quedo ahí acariciando el pelo de su amado, por alguna razón sus lagrimas no salían aunque estaba en un estado de depresión muy grande, al mover un poco el cuerpo vio como este dejaba caer algo de la mano cayendo sobre el charco de sangre. Amy abrió la caja y pudo verlo, el hermoso anillo adornado con un diamante que aun en la noche brillaba un poco.

Amy: _Si que tenias una sorpresa para mí… yo también tenía una sorpresa para ti… un hermoso bebe_

Un año más tarde, en el pueblo grande y acaudalado, se encontraba un oficial en su oficina hablando con otra persona, esta vestía una larga gabardina y un gran sombrero.

Hombre: _Y como vera, en este pueblo nunca pasa nada, la gente es tranquila y quien intenta pasarse de listo pronto recibe su merecido_

Figura: _Eso es genial, la verdad queríamos iniciar tratos comerciales con ustedes, ya sabe, la expansión es el negocio de hoy en día_

Hombre: _Claro, y con gusto estaremos de acuerdo…_

Figura: _Pero mis jefes no son gente que vive tan a la ligera, es común entre nosotros investigar un poco antes y cuando vemos ciertas manchas nos preocupa que esto pueda alterar el negocio_

Hombre: _¿Manchas?_

Figura: _Pues es solo una historia que los habitantes comparten, de un erizo que salvo a una chica de unos oficiales corruptos_

Hombre: _Aquellos oficiales eran buenas personas, y ese erizo del que hablan como si fuera una leyenda, solo era un pedazo de mierda_

Figura: _¿Y cómo puede estar tan seguro?_

Hombre: _Yo estuve el día que lo ejecutaron a ese maldito, obviamente era un criminal que merecía ese final_

Figura: _Esa versión nunca la había escuchado ¿En serio que usted estuvo el día de su ejecución?_

Hombre: _Mi jefe le dio el tiro de gracia el mismo frente a mis ojos_

Figura: _Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber_

Hombre: _Y bien ¿Hacemos el trato? ¿Señorita…?_

Figura: _Rose _(sonriendo)

La mujer se saco la gabardina dejando ver a una hermosa mujer erizo color rosa, vestía una ropa algo sucia y amarillenta, acompañada de un pañuelo azul atado al cuello. La mujer no lo pensó dos veces y desenfundo una pistola acabando con la vida del oficial; el sonido fue escuchado por algunas personas fuera del edificio quienes entraron solo para ver el cuerpo sin vida del oficial.

Entre la multitud, una figura observaba, cubría su cara mientras cargaba en sus manos a un pequeño bebe erizo de color rosa igual a ella. Ambos solo se alejaron del lugar en silencio.

Meses más tarde, en una retirada finca, un erizo es despertado por los sonidos de disparos que provenían desde afuera de la gran casa.

Erizo: _¿Qué está pasando?_

Hombre: _Señor Lion… alguien está robando_

Lion: _¿Cuántos son?_

Hombre: _Uno solo… un erizo_

Lion: _Imposible_

Lion fue a su cuarto sacando una larga escopeta y se quedo contra un rincón esperando, paso casi una hora cuando por fin se decidió a salir, estuvo dando órdenes y controlando a los empleados toda la noche, hasta que parecía que se había calmado todo y por fin pudo volver a su cama para dormir al menos un par de horas antes que amaneciera.

Voz: (debajo de la cama) _¿Para qué buscar a la niña? Siempre dio lastima y es débil ¿Verdad?_

Lion: (asustado) _No… ¿cómo es posible?_

Amy: _Aprendí un par de trucos de mi esposo_

Lion: _Ese maldito me saco a mi hermano, merecía morir_

Amy: (saliendo de debajo de la cama y apuntándole con la pistola) _Mira tu cara ¿Tienes miedo?_

Lion: _Escuche sobre mis compañeros, has matado a cada uno de mis antiguos hombres_

Amy: _Al principio solo quería matar a quienes estuvieron cuando le disparaste a mi esposo. Pero seguí investigando y descubrí que todos eran del mismo pedazo de mierda_

Lion: _No lo hagas… te puedo dar todo el dinero que quieras_

Amy: (enojada) _Mira tu cara, nunca lo creí hasta ahora, pero eres igual de lamentable que tu hermano_

Lion: _No quiero morir_

Amy: _Lo siento, pero usted no solo me ha quitado a mi esposo, también le ha quitado su padre a mi hijo_

El sonido del disparo rápidamente llamo la atención de los empleados quienes entraron solo para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su empleador y como un erizo de ropas sucias y amarillentas se lanzaba desde la ventana desapareciendo en menos de un minuto de la finca.

Fireclaw: _Y bueno, así termina la historia, el erizo inmortal volvió a la vida y logro acabar con la vida de sus asesinos, y como había vuelto a la vida y era inmortal; dicen que se pasea por los pueblos acabando con cualquier oficial corrupto desde hace más de un siglo ¿Qué te pareció la historia, colega?_

Hombre: (sonriendo) _Perdón, no te estuve escuchando, tu historia me es muy similar a una que me contaba mi abuela y me la termine imaginando_

Fireclaw: _No importa, me es normal, a todo esto ¿Cómo es su nombre?_

Hombre: _Flash Rose_

Fireclaw: _¿Rose…? __Que buen apellido_

El erizo termino su trago y termino saliendo de la cantina, con su pañuelo azul y sus ropas amarillentas y sucias.


End file.
